Before it's Too Late
by Slyvia
Summary: ‘I don’t deserve him, he should find someone else, someone who isn’t broken,’ she thought as she clenched the fabric over her chest. Read and REVIEW!
1. Welcome Home

Okay, Slyvia here.

I know i shouldn't be starting ANY NEW stories but this idea just came to me on Sunday. I actually have some ideas for it.

Well, Itachi never killed his clan and his is very OC (Maybe, you never know what he would've been like he didn't kill his clan) in my story so read it with that knowledge.

Well, Read and REVIEW, tell me if i should continue it or not.

* * *

Sakura stared leaned against the railing of her balcony, the night air nipping at her face. It wouldn't be too long before her husband came home from his mission.

S ranked.

She should've been standing at the gate along with the rest of the wives of Konoha, all frantically jabbering about how they missed their boyfriends, lovers, and husbands. She should've been smiling giddily with them, going on and on about her loving husband and how she couldn't wait for him to walk through the gates.

She should be happy.

Sakura sighed as a happy couple ran across the street, passing Sakura's home, shouting and laughing as they placed chaste kisses against each other.

'They must be back then,' she thought.

Sakura smiled sadly at them.

The moon half glowed against the thick clouds in the sky. It had rained that evening, a poor reminder that her husband was coming home after his two week long mission.

'That's the longest he's ever been away,' Sakura thought.

While the other wives were groaning and complaining about the lack of warmth in their beds or talk in their homes, Sakura laughed. She treasured the time her husband wasn't home, she loved the cold bed and the peace and tranquillity of his absence.

She closed her eyes, imagining what her life could have been.

'Why me? Why did he choose me?' she asked herself, wringing her wedding band around her left ring finger.

She felt guilty: her husband was loyal clearly showing that day and night. He didn't drink or gamble: he was a modest man. He didn't hurt her or pressure her: he was the perfect gentleman.

Goose bumps ran across her body as she stiffened, sighing and taking a deep breath, her chest heaved. She gave a small smile, her husband would've stared.

'I don't deserve him,' Sakura thought as she looked over the simple silver ring, small and humble, 'Just like him.'

Sakura's life had changed.

* * *

"_Sakura, wake up," Tsunade whispered, "Sakura, can you hear me?"_

"…_Tsunade sama?" Sakura croaked as she slowly opened her eyes._

_The bright light of the hospital room overflowed her senses. A dark figure stood at her side as two more sat across the room._

"_Sakura," Tsunade repeated._

"_What happened?" Sakura whispered._

"_You were ambushed…" the Hokage trailed._

_The memories of team 7's A rank mission flooded through her mind. She remembered Kakashi drawling on about teamwork and Naruto chanting about his beloved Ramen while Sasuke smirked and stole glances at Sakura. She pretended to ignore them while stealing her own. _

_The kunai and shuriken came out of nowhere as the sky became littered with the harsh metal._

"_Sakura, move!" Sasuke yelled as he dove for her._

_Naruto was screaming out his shadow clone jutsu as Kakashi leapt passed them, throwing his own round of shuriken._

_Sasuke grunted as he coughed up blood._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as he smirked at her, blood dripping down his chin._

"_Are they…" Sakura trailed, regretting the answer._

"_Sakura," Tsunade sniffled, "Sasuke and Kakashi are dead. Naruto's been waiting for you to wake up."_

"_What?" she whispered as tears stung her eyes._

_Sakura took in ragged breaths, how could they be dead? No, this had to be some sort of dream. If she only pinched herself, she'd wake up and see Sasuke's arrogant smirk and Kakashi reading his perverted novel. If only she just could wake up._

"_They didn't make it Sakura, I'm sorry," Tsunade said as one of the two figures sitting across the room got up and walked over to her bedside, "We sent a team of ANBU to rescue your team but, it was too late."_

_Sakura looked down at her hands as the figure touched her hand and spoke, "Sakura," he whispered as his dark raven eyes looked sadly over her face, "I'm sorry."_

"…

* * *

That was when it all started.

Sakura and Itachi had found comfort in each other after losing their loved ones, Itachi a brother and Sakura a sensei and teamate.

Itachi's family had been at the funeral, his mother crying as their father looked sadly at Sasuke and Kakashi's pictures. Naruto stood beside Sakura and held her by the shoulders as tears ran down her face.

* * *

"_Sakura," a small, meek voice came from behind her._

"_Uchiha san," Naruto whispered as Sakura turned around to face Sasuke's mother._

_Sakura looked deep in Mikoto's eyes as the woman sniffled, her husband tenderly holding her hand. _

_Mikoto wrapped her arms around Sakura, crying into her hair as Fugaku gave a sympathetic look to her and Naruto._

"_I miss him, I miss him so much," Mikoto cried as Sakura softly wrapped her arms around her._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered, "I should've…I didn't…I," she stuttered as the woman pulled away from her and smiled weakly._

"_It's not your fault," she whispered, "I'm sorry about Kakashi; I know how much he meant to you and Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke never would admit," Fugaku started, "but he loved this team."_

_Naruto stared wide eyed as Fugaku placed a hand on his shoulder, "he thought of you as another brother."_

"_Thank you," Naruto whispered._

"_I should've been paying more attention, I should've-"_

"_Don't blame yourself," Itachi said as he stepped beside Sakura, "They wouldn't want too." _

* * *

Sakura had nodded her head and walked away with Naruto. She had told everyone she would be fine, that she would recover, but she didn't.

Something inside of her died that day.

Naruto and Itachi were the only ones that saw it and yet, never said anything.

Sakura spent most of her days at the memorial stone, staring at both Kakashi and Sasuke's name etched into the rock, there to stay for eternity.

She remembered how Itachi had stood behind her everyday and watched as she cried and screamed at herself for not being stronger, for not being more alert and prepared.

And everyday he held her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Sakura sadly smiled.

'We became close after that,' she thought looking up at the moon.

Itachi had proposed soon after that and she accepted.

She knew Itachi loved her, he said it every night and everyday. And she knew he meant it. She could see it, a small flicker of passion and affection behind his cool eyes.

But she couldn't return his love. She couldn't tell him she loved him and mean it.

She'd lost that part of her heart when Sasuke and Kakashi died.

'I don't deserve him, he should find someone else, someone who isn't broken,' she thought as she clenched the fabric over her chest.

Frequently she would cry and tell Itachi those same words, ashamed at how he would give a small smile and kiss to her and tell her he loved her.

And each time, he would give her the same reply: "I don't want anyone else, I love you."

She would always smile, putting on a mask to hide her true pain.

He knew she stilled blamed herself for Sasuke and Kakashi's death, he always heard her cry in the shower and when she thought he'd fallen asleep. He always held her as she continued to cry.

Sakura loved the time he was away. In that time she could stop pretending, she could stop living for a brief time. She could hate herself, punish her mind and spirit for being alive while her two teamates weren't.

She could stop smiling until Itachi returned.

She didn't deserve him, she begged him to leave her every time he came back from a mission, no matter the time. She begged him to forget about her and let her go but, he never listened.

Sakura smiled sadly as two arms snaked around her waist. She was pulled back into a large warm chest with a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Welcome home," she whispered as his strong arms massaged her waist.

* * *

Well, there is the little prologue thing. TELL me if i should finish it, i already have the next few pages done.

Well, REVIEW!

Slyvia OUT!


	2. Returning Ghosts

Okay, so Slyvia is here again,

Well, i'm really excited about this story, it's probably going to be just a few chapters, i just wanted a changed from the same old Itachi kidnapping Sakura thing, even though i have another story like that! Ha oh well. Itachi is oc again, just to point that out before someone angry reviews! LOL

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for my reviewers I really appreciate it! Read and REVIEW please again!

* * *

_"Welcome home," she whispered as his strong arms massaged her waist._

"You weren't at the gate," he stated.

"I wasn't feeling good," she lied.

He knew she wasn't being truthful: it was the same excuse she gave every time. He realized she didn't want to see the shinobi returning, it pained her too much. Each time a squad returned she hoped to see her perverted sensei and cold teamate walk through the gate.

He accepted it.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No," he replied turning her around in his arms, "you've been crying," he frowned as he wiped her tears from under her eyes.

She looked down at his feet and placed her hands over his, "Do you know what today is?"

Itachi tilted his head, "What?"

"It's been three years," she whispered.

He nodded; it had been three years today that Sasuke and Kakashi had been killed.

"Sakura, you can't blame yourself for what happened," he raised her face.

"I'm a medic," she glared, "I should've been able to heal them."

"Stop it," he frowned, "you can't keep doing this to yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," she repeated, "yes it was."

She felt guilty. How could they be dead when she was alive? They didn't deserve to die. She thought that Tsunade's guidance and teachings would prevent her from being a nuisance and burden to her team but, it didn't. When it came down to it, she couldn't heal her friends. She couldn't save the lives she loved so much,

"No," Itachi jerked her face, "it wasn't. Do you think this is what they would've wanted?"

"….?" Sakura stared up into his dark eyes.

"Do you think they want you to be this unhappy?" he asked.

She couldn't respond. She was shocked, Itachi never said this to her on the anniversary of their deaths. Usually he would nod and take her into his arms, letting her cry until she fell asleep. It was normal and she didn't like his change.

"You're dishonouring them by blaming yourself," he stated, slightly glaring, "they died protecting you and Naruto, they died because they loved you."

"Don't let that sacrifice be in vain," he continued, clenching her shoulders.

She stayed silent.

She shook in his hold, how was she supposed to fix this? How could she go on?

"Sakura, why can't you see that?"

"You don't understand," she growled as she pulled herself away from him, "you could never understand!"

"Why?" he shot back, "then make me understand!"

"They were my teamates!" she screamed, "they weren't supposed to die! They weren't supposed to!"

Itachi stared at her; her usually cold jade eyes glowed with rage and anger.

"Sakura," he whispered as he inched closer to her.

"I don't deserve-"

"Sakura, stop it," Itachi said as he reached out his hand to touch her face.

"Leave me alone," she snarled, "just stay away from me!"

"Stop it," Itachi growled, "just stop it."

"No! Just shut up!" she screamed.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Why?"

"….I….do….I don't know," she stuttered, slightly afraid.

Usually Itachi was stoic and calm by nature, he never showed anger or malice towards anyone, even an enemy. She was scared, he never reacted like that when she would cry before, why was he doing it now? Why did he even care?

"They wouldn't want you to live like this," he shook her again; "they loved you enough to save you."

"No," she cleched her eyes shut, "I was just a burden, if I hadn't-"

"No you weren't," Itachi glared, "Sakura snap out of it!"

"Let me go," she cried in his arms as he held her at arms length.

"No," he growled, "not until you listen."

"Why do you care?" Sakura snapped back, "They didn't mean anything to you! They-"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he brought his hand quickly across her face, slapping her across the cheek and letting her tumbling down to the ground. A small trail of blood ran from the cornor of her mouth as she glared up at him.

'What have I done?' he wondered.

He knew she didn't mean what she said, her outbursts only happened one day a year. This day and it was this day that he had had enough. He couldn't stand the way she stopped living when they died, as if she was eager to join them. If she really wanted to so bad, it would be easy for her to slit her throat or jump from Konoha bridge but, that would be too easy. He knew she was punishing herself. Every mission he came back from he could tell.

He was the only person who made her live, and in a way, she hated him for it.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura," Itachi rushed over to her side, pulling her body close to his, "I'm sorr-"

"Let me go!" she screamed, thrashing in his arms.

"Sakura," he trembled, afraid that he had lost her, "I didn't mean to-"

"Stay away from me!" she screamed, her eyes shaking with fear as she pushed him away, "Get away from me!"

Sakura pushed past him. She ran quickly through their house, ignoring Itachi's calls behind her. She ran out of their home, disappearing in the night as Itachi looked down at the ground.

* * *

The hand that had struck his wife tingled. He had never hurt her or made her angry. He slumped on the ground as he turned his attention to the ring encircling his fourth finger.

He looked down at his wedding band: the symbol of their love. He laughed dryly, 'my love,' he thought.

He didn't know if she loved him, he simply accepted her cool demeanour and indifferent opinion to everything.

'That's how I'm supposed to be,' he thought dryly.

Being with Sakura had changed him. He saw her crumple and die everyday she woke up. He knew when the light burst through their window she would open her eyes brightly, a shadow of her former self, and everyday she thought she would be meeting their late sensei and silent companion at the bridge for morning training. And everyday he saw the light die in her eyes.

He remembered the first couple of mornings they spent together she would dress in her ninja gear and make breakfast, saying she had to leave to meet her team.

Itachi would hold her and tell her there wasn't training that morning. When she tried to pull back he held her tightly. She would fall in his arms as she cried, angry that he had pulled her back from her fantasy world.

'Why did I say those things?' he asked himself, 'I should've just let her cry and let everything go back to the way it was.'

"I don't know what to do anymore," he whispered, "I don't know."

* * *

Sakura ran to the memorial stone. The stone where Itachi found her each morning he didn't wake up before her.

Her tears flowed from her eyes as she sunk to the ground, "Why?! Why did you leave me?!" she screamed into the ground, ignoring the pain on the side of her face.

Nothing.

Half heartedly she expected Kakashi and Sasuke to pop out behind the stone, telling her it was all a joke and they were fine.

But nothing happened.

No perverted sensei or bored friend.

Nobody.

"Why? Why'd you leave me?" she whispered again.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Sakura?" a voice drawled.

Sakura refused to look up, 'I'm going crazy,' she thought.

"Sakura," another cold voice called.

Again she didn't look up.

"Stop this Sakura," the voice said again, "it's annoying."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up to see Sasuke's amused expression and Kakashi's masked face.

"You can't be here," Sakura cried, "you're dead. It's my-"

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked, "Why do you keep blaming yourself for this?"

"I couldn't save you, neither of you," she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes flickered, "What?"

"You left me!" she screamed, "You broke our team!"

"You should be here, you should be-"

"Stop it," Sasuke said, "stop it. Stop doing this."

"No," she shook with anger, "this isn't how it's supposed to be! You should be here!"

"It's been three years," Sasuke replied, "Why haven't you accepted it yet?"

Sakura stared into her teamates dark brooding eyes, the same eyes she saw when he died.

"You have to move on Sakura," Sasuke continued, "It's time to-"

"No," she cut him off, "I can't. Not when you aren't here."

"Sakura, why can't you be happy?" Kakashi asked.

"…..I don't know," she replied shaking her head, "I don't know."

……..

"He loves you," Sasuke said.

Sakura stared dumbfounded at him.

"I want you to tell him," Sasuke said, "I know you love him but, he doesn't know."

Sakura shook as Sasuke continued, "I want you to live your life."

Sakura shook her head as tears continued to pour down her face.

"If not for you," Kakashi cut in, "then for us."

Again she shook her head, "I can't, I can't," she cried.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I miss you, I miss you both so much," she cried.

Sasuke lightly smiled, "Sakura, just be happy. That's all we want."

Sakura slowly nodded her head as she cried. She knew she had to accept it, they weren't coming back. Nothing could change that. There wasnt' a miraculous jutsu that she could do or invent to save them. To run back in time and prevent their deaths, no, that was impossible and she knew it. Nothing would bring them back, and she had to accept it.

"It's time to let go Sakura," Kakashi drawled, "You have to let us go."

All they wanted was for her to live. They wanted her to live her life, the life they couldn't. To be happy, that's what they wanted. That's all they ever wanted.

Sakura slowly curled her lips into a teary smile, looking back at them, she knew that now.

"We'll be team again," Sasuke whispered, "someday."

Tears cascaded down her face as Sasuke and Kakashi turned their backs on her, fading into the darkness.

"….goodbye," she whispered as she ran her fingers over their names on the stone.

* * *

Okay, so kind of cheasy or whatever, fluffy whatever you want to call it but it needed to be done. Okay so what will Sakura say to Itachi?

What's going to happen next? Do you want to know?

Slyvia :P


	3. Starting Over

Hey Guys,

It's been a while but, Slyvia is BACK!

Well, i really like this story and its different but it doesn't have very many reviews. I'd like to continue it but, i don't know if i will post it.

READ AND REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

She swallowed her tears and ran back to her home.

She found Itachi still standing on the balcony, looking out into the dark sky. Quickly she ran into his arms, circling her arms around his waist and digging her face into his shirt.

"Sakura," Itachi said, startled, "I'm-"

Quickly she tightened her hold on Itachi's waist, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried into the fabric of his shirt as he slowly rubbed her back.

"Don't be," he whispered as he laid his head on top of hers, "its okay."

"I want them back," she whispered.

"I know," he caressed her cheek, "Sasuke was my brother and Kakashi was my friend," he stated, "I miss them just as much as you do."

She looked up at Itachi's face. She almost gasped.

His eyes were tired, worn out. His frame had shrunk as his skin grew pale. He looked like he as going to pass out as he stared down at her.

It wasn't the mission that made him that way.

'It's me,' she thought horrified, 'It's me.'

Why couldn't she get over their deaths? Itachi was right. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't have to save her life, but they did.

He was right, he was always right.

Sakura looked up into his eyes and saw that flicker. That flicker of passion and silent prayer.

She smiled. A true smile, one that she had not shown for three years.

"Sakura," Itachi started, "I'm sorry I hit-"

"No," Sakura sniffled, wiping away her tears, "I...needed that."

Her husband quirked an eyebrow as Sakura tightened her hold around his waist, "I'll be better," she confessed, "I...I'll...try, I promise."

Itachi gave a small smile at his wife's wide eyed confession. She acted as if she was a child who had just broken a vase, crying about being punished. He inwardly laughed at her scared expression, as if he was going to leave her or put her in the cornor.

"Sakura, it's-"

"No," she stopped him, "I don't want to be this way anymore. I hate this!" she cried.

Itachi stared down at his petite wife, shaking and clutching the fabric of his shirt, "I hate what I've done to you! I...I didn't...I never-"

"Sakura," Itachi softly stated, "stop it. You never did anything-"

"Yes I did!" she retorted, "I...I.. just missed them and...I took it out on you! I didn't want to hurt you, I just...it just-"

"Listen to me," Itachi frowned as he cupped his wife's face in between his hands.

"But-"

"Just listen," Itachi firmly said, "I understand, I miss them too. I'm sorry."

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked into his tired onyx eyes, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I should've done more..." he trailed, "I never talked to you about it because I couldn't get past their deaths. I never knew what to say to you."

"..."

"Sakura, they're gone," Itachi whispered, "and they're not coming back."

Sakura's eyes widened, even after three years, she still hoped they would somehow rise from the dead and live again. She hoped and prayed but, it was never going to happen.

"I know," she whispered back, "I...I...don't leave," she blurted out.

"What?"

"Please," she begged, "I need you, please don't leave me. I...I don't know how to..."

"I'm not leaving," Itachi shook his head, "I'll never leave."

He lightly kissed Sakura's head as he led her back into their home.

Sakura sat down on their bed as Itachi took off his ninja attire. He unclipped his ANBU chest plate and let it fall to the ground as he removed his shin and elbow guards, letting them all fall to the floor. He pulled his dark shirt over his head and tossed it on the dresser as he slipped out of his pants, leaving him only in his black boxers. It was the first time Sakura actually watched him undress, never had she been bothered to stare at his body.

Itachi pretended he didn't notice.

Sakura smirked at his playfulness and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. She'd never been the one to go to him; it was always Itachi who kissed her, who undressed her, who made love to her first.

He ran his hands over her thin arms around his waist, "I'm tired," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied as she grabbed his hand in hers.

He smiled as she led him over to their bed, pulling him underneath the covers.

Itachi lay on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, studying her features as she stared back at him.

'Whatever happened out there,' he thought, 'something's changed.'

Silently she reached out her hand and touched the side of his face; it was like she was seeing him for the first time. Never had she shown much affection towards him but, something was happening.

Something was changing; the heart that had crumbled and withered away seemed to be pulling itself back together. The light in her jade eyes started to glow again as she ran a finger up the side of his cheek, feeling his smooth skin beneath her touch.

She studied his features, he really was handsome.

She looked into his eyes as he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger lightly.

Smiling, she used her other hand to pull the back of his head down to hers. Softly, she kissed his lips.

"Sakura," Itachi smiled against her mouth as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," she whispered.

His eyes widened, she'd never said those words to him first. She had always responded when he said he loved her, almost mechanically as if she thought she had to. He knew she never meant it and yet he let himself be lulled into a false life, one in which she would smile and hug him when he came back from a mission, to make his bed warm by her presence and make love to him with her heart. That was the world he wished for.

Everyday he came home he wished she had smiled and run to him, asking about his day, like a real loving wife but, she never did. She would look over to him and tell him she made his food. He would simply nod and eat while she cleaned the house or went for a walk. Never did she ask him to help or come with her.

It seemed like things were finally turning around and for that, Itachi was truly grateful.

He smiled, "I love you too."

She meant it, for once in her life, she meant it. She knew Itachi loved her, she always knew. It was plastered on his face every day he came home from a mission and her face brought a smile to his. She could see it every night he pulled her into his embrace after they had made love. It hurt to see him smile when he walked into their home and then realize that the world he was living in, wasn't real.

Never had she smiled back at him after a mission or when they slept together, she always gave him indifferent responses and gestures, as if it didn't matter what he did. In actuality, it never did. She couldn't have cared less for what mission he went on or what injury he got, death meant nothing to her anymore, if she loved him, she would worry and fret while he was gone. She would wait by the gates like all the others, as she deemed them, hopelessly blind women.

If she loved him, he would die and she would feel pain again. It was better to never notice or care for him, that way if he did die, she wouldn't hurt.

That idea seemed ludicrous now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

How could two words be enough to explain? She had often wished she had died along with Sasuke and Kakashi. She knew that she was being overly dramatic and dwelled too much on their deaths; she was a shinobi, like them, after all, but the thoughts never left her mind.

When she became angry, and Itachi comforted her, she often wished he died. She cried even harder when she thought that. Itachi dying never appealed to her, if anything, all she wanted was for him to be happy. It never made sense to her why he stayed or cared but, she accepted it.

"I don't blame you," Itachi said as he looked into her eyes.

She wanted to yell at him, make him angry and frustrated with her, anything to feel better. If he was angry, then she could receive the punishment she deserved.

But she didn't see anger or annoyance in his eyes. No, she saw love and hope. The very things Sakura had lost, she saw in him. His gaze never faltered as he gave her a silent response.

He really didn't blame her, and she knew that now.

"Can we start over?" She asked abruptly.

Itachi craned his head in confusion but, then smiled, "Yeah."

She smiled again and pulled him down onto her. His upper body covered hers as he tried to support himself on either side of her body.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, he slowly lowered himself down to her. He knew she was silently telling him that she wanted to hold and support him: it was her turn to comfort him.

His arms rested behind her shoulders, pressing her body closer to his as he turned his head into her neck, lightly kissing the skin.

She let him lay against her upper chest as she ran her hands slowly through his hair, lightly massaging his head as he fell asleep.

Deep in his lovers arms.

Deep in his wife's heart.

He smiled into her collarbone as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Okay, I know, really short chapter.

Don't worry, i have more to this story and Itachi, for the record, is WAY OOC! Don't shot or throw things at me! But in my defense, no one knows what he would be like if he didn't kill his clan, who knows? Maybe he would really be sweet and nice!

I like him in this story and for those who will review and say "Oh, that was corny or cheesy" Piss off!

I know it was:P, i was tired of writing Sakura as being all gloomy and depressed, so, the Itasakuness will beging next chappie and i have some lemons planned so, don't worry!

Peace out!

Slyvia

P.S. SCHOOL SUX BALLS BIG TIME!


	4. What About Now

Okay guys, I'm back!

I'm trying to update every one of my stories this weekend, ...yeah, that's a lofty goal!

Well, here's the next chapter! Read and REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to Itachi splaying kisses over her face and neck. She groggily opened her eyes and watched his lips stretch into a lazy smile. His dark touseled bangs swept across her cheeks in the lightest manner, feathery touches at best. Dipping his head down, he brushed his lips against her jaw bone, hovering his body over hers. Her arms still held him to her body as she caught his lips and kissed him.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Yes it is," he chuckled as she laughed.

He paused. Never had he heard her laugh at something he said. Whenever he would make some sort of funny comment or repeat a joke he had heard from his fellow shinobi in the village, she would always regard him with the same passive emotionless face, as if she didn't understand. But he knew different. She understood, she always did but, the light in her eyes when Naruto and Sasuke would say something to make her laugh, was gone. Itachi remembered seeing her bright jade eyes glisten with excitement and tears whenever Naruto and Sasuke would joke about Kakashi's perverted novel addiction. He never missed a moment when her musical cries of laughter flooded the village, putting piercing willy song birds to shame.

The light he noticed three years ago seemed to be rekindling.

Sakura noticed his staring and touched the side of his face, "Is something wrong?"

"…no," he whispered, giving her another kiss.

He loved the feel of her body. Usually whenever he would sleep next to his wife, her body was almost as cold as her heart. She felt frigid when he would touch her.

Her lips never felt warm, they were always freezing, icy sheets tearing at his lips with shocking coldness. Her nails, running down his back were long frozen daggers, leaving streaks of painful bruising. Her body was always rigid, stiff without movement, almost as if she wasn't breathing. Sometimes he thought she died while sleeping next to him.

'Things are going to be different now,' Itachi thought hopefully.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked, touching a piece of his hair.

He nodded against the junction of pale fleshy skin below her jaw.

Cuddling closer to her warm body, he smirked, "Move," she laughed.

"No," he said, burying his nose into her neck and wrapping his arms beneath her lower back.

She laughed and tried to push him off. Most mornings, if he was on top of her, she would use her chakra to push him to his side of the bed. Even if she was freezing cold, shivering and trembling from spending the entire night without covers, she never came to him. His body was always tender and welcoming, a lone invitation to her distance, but, she never came closer to him. She would've rather faced the chilling sensation of getting up and walking through their cold home.

Whenever she would get up she always thought he was sleeping. She would move with exact precision of movement, stealthily trying not to wake him but, she failed. She always did. He would always watch her wintery pale blue and purple back move away from him with sadness that she never wanted him to warm or comfort her.

Itachi smirked against her skin: he knew she was playing with him. If she really wanted to get up, he'd be flying across the room in a matter of seconds but, she only pushed his shoulder and grunted as she tried to move him.

Finally, she gave up and sighed.

"Aren't you going to make breakfast?" Itachi mumbled, kissing her neck.

'You think you're so funny don't you,' Sakura thought, running her pale fingers lightly over his lean back.

"No," she replied.

He smirked against her neck and placed his lips on the skin, letting them linger to feel her pulse excite under his touch.

"I'm going to shower," he stated.

"Okay."

"Hn," he laughed, untangling himself from her hold.

She stared up at him. Usually she would nod and let him do whatever he wanted, never asking or bothering him. This morning was no different. She seemed out of place when it came to loving her husband.

Itachi smiled down and touched her face.

"Come with me," he whispered.

Her body tensed as she stared wide eyed at her husband, "Why?" she asked incredulously.

"I want you to," he replied, amused by his wife's confusion.

She didn't respond and looked over to the nightstand.

He sighed.

"Fine," he replied, crawling off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

'I guess it's still going to take a while,' he thought as he reached into the shower to turn the water on.

He twisted the knob of the shower, watching with no interest as the water spurted from the head. The hazy steam started to fill the room and fog the mirror, creating moisture and humid warmth. He smirked when he heard the door squeak close and felt two tiny arms around his torso.He didn't say anything and turned around to pull his wife's face up to his, lightly kissing her lips as her bright eyes stared into his.

"Why?" Sakura whispered against his lips.

"What?" Itachi responded, pulling away from her face to look at her frown.

"Why didn't you leave?" she asked.

"What's this all of the sudden?" he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her question.

"I…I don't want you to," she stuttered, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked for the right words, "I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me," she breathed.

Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

How could she still question him? He always said he loved her and why was she still bringing up his leaving? Did she want him to leave?

"I don't," he replied with a hint of anger in his voice, "Why are you saying this? Do you want me to go?"

"No," her short reply came as his gaze softened.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her form, "Sakura, I love you and I'll never leave."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she was trying to ask him, maybe she really was crazy.

"…I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest.

"It's okay," he replied as he rested his chin on her head.

He rubbed soft circles on her back as he looked at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. He watched her pink hair lightly flow down past her shoulders, soft waves brushing over his oversized shirt she wore for bed. Her arms absently ran over his arms as she softly grazed her short nails on his skin.

"Sakura," he said quietly, "I have to shower."

She quickly looked up at him as his hands settled themselves on her waist. He slowly tugged at the shirt she wore, softly pulling it up and cautiously waiting for her to stop him. But she didn't.

He slowly pulled the shirt over her head as she stared into his eyes.

Tossing the shirt onto the floor his eyes roamed over her body. He never took his eyes off of hers as his long rough fingers ran over her shoulder blades. Slowly they fell down the sides of her body, brushing over the swell of her soft breasts and stopped at her waist, resting on the black cotton material of her panties.

His nimble fingers hooked under the elastic band and slowly inched the garment down her firm pale thighs. Sakura watched the lust cloud over his eyes as he let go of her underwear and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of the garment and watched as her husband pulled down his boxers.

Itachi was a man of few words; he rarely gave in to idle chatter and gossip like the rest of the shinobi of the village. He saved his most talkative conversations for his wife, most of which, consisted of little to begin with.

Even though he spoke and demanded little, Sakura could always see what he wanted. His gestures and mannerisms were like an open book, always, could she tell his emotions.

"Itachi," Sakura whispered as Itachi placed his hands on her naked waist. He slowly stepped backward under the warm water and pulled his wife with him. Sakura shuddered at the water and laid her head against Itachi's muscled chest.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered, trailing his fingers down her skin and watching the water droplets run down her back, leaving streaks of water in their wake.

"What do we do now Itachi?" Sakura suddenly asked, pressing her body closer to Itachi's: clutching onto his shoulders and laying her cheek on his chest.

"….We move on," he replied slowly as the water hit the top of his back and ran down his body, dripping onto her petite frame.

"How?"

"I don't know," he responded, letting his lips run over her forehead.

Sakura nodded into his chest. Somehow, she felt comforted by his words. It didn't make sense but, she knew that if he didn't know, then they would find out together. He would stand by her as they figured their life out.

Sakura pulled away from his body and raised her hand to his cheek, lightly smoothing over the hair plastered to his face. His dark eyes watched her every move as she inched her face closer to his, softly pressing her lips to his chin and dragging them up to the corner of his mouth. He finished her job by sliding his lips fully onto hers.

He deepened the kiss as his hands tangled themselves in her hair, his tongue darting out to taste her mouth as Sakura softly moaned. He splayed kisses over her face as she broke their kiss, breathing heavily against his back as his kisses moved down to her jaw line. His fingers moved down her stomach and over her thighs, lightly pressing into the flesh.

"Itachi," Sakura whispered as Itachi faced her again, "I love you."

He let a bright smile cross his face and pulled her body against his, letting her feel every inch of his skin. His hands ran to the back of her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. Resting her hands on his chest, she smiled into the kiss and placed her thigh in between Itachi's legs, feeling his arousal.

He softly breathed into the kiss at Sakura's movement and pulled away from her face. Her eyes held amusement and playfulness and smirking, he kissed her again.

They were acting as they should've been years ago. They were acting like a newlywed couple, a three year married, newlywed couple.

* * *

Yeah, yeah yeah, i kno, short chapter and no full lemon but, don't worry, they're coming up! 

Awwww, fluff-ily goodness!

Well, Itachi and Sakura are starting over!

Slyvia out until next week!


End file.
